halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Juan Gabriel Simois
Bienvenido right|220px¡Hola Usuario:Juan Gabriel Simois, bienvenido(a) a Halopedia, la Enciclopedia de Halo en español que todos pueden editar.! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Doisac. Antes de comenzar, los Administradores te recomendamos que sigas estas sencillas instrucciones para que tu estancia en la wiki sea de los más comoda y placentera: *Primero que nada, te recordamos leer las Normas y Políticas. Aquí encontrarás una serie de reglas para evitar conflictos en el futuro y así tener una mejor relación con la comunidad. *Este es un mensaje importante: Los logros están activados, los puedes ver a un cosado de tu página de perfil, sin embargo, estas aplicaciones son para "estimular" a los usuarios a editar con mayor frecuencia. A pesar de esto, algunos hacen mal uso de ellos y comienzan a hacer ediciones inecesarias, como agregar información falsa, malas imágenes, o categorías sin relación con el artículo. El uso indebido de estos, puede costarte una sanción. *Cuando vayas a crear un artículo, por favor lee el Manual del buen Artículo. Este instructivo te dará los consejos más prácticos para crear una página tan impresionante como las estructuras Forerunner, por lo que hecharle un vistazo, no está demás. *Por utimo, recuerda que ahora que te has registrado tienes mayores ventajas. Entre estas puedes personalizar tu skin y editar paginas protegidas. Recuerda que hacer un acto considerado vandálico, te puede valer una sanción que va desde la suspensión de un día, hasta la expulsión indefinida, que varía según la gravedad de tus acciones. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Y por último ten en cuenta nuestro lema: Un saludo! -- Alex Gonzalez (Discusión) 23:52 6 ago 2011 hola (: 189.129.30.110 19:47 28 sep 2011 (UTC) ¿que puedo decir? tengo mucha creatividad, hasta ya hice el guión de 6 capitulos de mi machinima que pienso hacer. Delta 02:02 7 oct 2011 (UTC) HOLA Hola juan gabriel simois te dire gabriel me llamo eod angel en honor al casco eod um si ya sabes bueno medio curiosidad hablar contigo en el chat estare tengo una foto de un poni azul xd es que me contagie de la tonteria peues esta de moda aqui en halopedia es ponerse una foto de poni xd bueno estare en el chat si me quieres conocer mas a fondo pon un mensaje en mi discución Thom eod 21:44 9 oct 2011 (UTC) aqui mi perfil pon discución y poner mensaje fue un gusto y adios. RE: Haloplanet No te preocupes, te sugeriría que dejes el tema en mis manos y la de Kurt Ambross para que podamos solucionar el problema. Mientras tanto, ya estamos intentando contactar con el Usuario Spartan-0115, Solo te pido de la manera más atenta que en ningún momento intentes vandalizar la wiki a pesar de todo. Un saludo! [[Usuario: Zonder sangheili|'zonder01']] 25px (TALK ME! • BLOG • CONT • ADMN) 03:32 13 oct 2011 (UTC) Votaciones de moderador del chat! Hola, te invito a votar en las votaciones para elegir moderadores del chat. Por medio de este mensaje te invito a votar y participes en la comunidad elijiendo al usuario que más crees que sería el mejor en este caso. Las votaciones consisten en elegir al usuario que más creas conveniente, tienes dos votos a favor y dos en contra. Quisiera que votes por mí ya que anteriormente fui admin y editor activo de Halopedia, y además planeo regresar y esa sería una buena forma de hacerlo. No es obligatorio que votes por mi, tienes toda la libertad de votar por el quien quieras, además no tendré rencor, no te preocupes. Saludos! Acá te dejo unos links: *El de las votaciones: http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Halopedia:Votaciones_para_Moderador_del_Chat *El del chat: *http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Chat Adiós y disfruta de tu estancia en la wiki, si necesitas ayuda cuenta conmigo! Recuerda que no es obligatorio, solo te hago una sugerencia. [[User:comun17|'coмυη']] [[User talk:Comun17|'dιѕcυѕιóη']] 21:14 4 nov 2011 (UTC) Forerunners y Precursores Bien, vengo aquí para decirte la diferencia entre Forerunners y Precursores. Lo que te diré a continuación es según lo que yo sé, alomejor otro wey viene y te dice otra cosa, pero bueno... Ok, los Precursores fueron una civilización más avanzada que haya existido en el universo de Halo, incluso más avanzada que los Forerunners, y los Precursores vivieron antes de los Forerunners. Y bueno, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir, pues es lo unico que tengo entendido. Saludos! [[User:HadriMX|'Ȟadriʍx'®]] ►.:Mƹnsaʝƹʂ - ƇontƦibʊcioƝes - ĽłVĔ◄ 02:25 5 nov 2011 (UTC) Halo 4 Déjalo así, de hecho, las naves deben conservar su Nombre en Ingles, como el UNSC In Amber Clad, UNSC Pillar of Autumn o UNSC Foward Unto Down tienen nombre en Ingles, así que dejalo con el nombre Original, UNSC Procurance. [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 19:33 5 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola. Ví el mensaje que le dejaste a Alex (sí, puedes decirme metiche xD) Bueno, yo te recomendaría que por lo pronto crees el artículo con el nombre original en inglés, pues como verás no todo se traduce al español. Un saludo! [[User:HadriMX|'Ȟadriʍx'®]] ►.:Mƹnsaʝƹʂ - ƇontƦibʊcioƝes - ĽłVĔ◄ 00:38 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Te vengo a dejar un mensaje pero no te lo debi aver mandado http://es.halotroller.wikia.com/wiki/Juan_Carlos_Simios eso lo puso un usuario llamado Sargento coronel alias el hermano Y s ino te quieres enojar no lo leeas Eod angel 01:43 16 nov 2011 (UTC) esa wiki en una ***** Solución? Bueno, es un Glitch muy Típico, que tiene que ver con tu Navegador o Conexión, raramente tiene que ver con el Wiki. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es Actualizar la Página, pero no con F5 o el Botón del Navegador, sino con CTRL + F5 para que sea una Actualización mayor. Si esto no funciona, te recomiendo Vacíar la Caché, que se hace dependiendo de tu Navegador. Google Chrome: 'Shift + F5 '''Mozila Firefox: '''Shift + F5 '''Internet Explorer: '''CTRL + Shift + F5 No te apures, no es nada Grave. Si nada de esto funciona, pues espera unos días más, por que en ese caso sería un Problema de la Wiki y no de tu Conexión. Si nada de esto funciona y pasan almenos tres días sin poder leer comentarios, vuelve a contactarme. Ahh, y aprovechando que estoy aquí en tu Discusión, quería decirte Gracias y Felicidades por tus Grandes Esfuerzos y Contribuciones en la Wiki, pues editas muy bien y es básicamente tu Prioridad, y eso me gusta, ya nos estamos quedando sin Editores de Calidad, almenos sé que puedo contar contigo :) Saludos! [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343]] 40pxMi Discusión 18:19 7 dic 2011 (UTC) ortografía Hola Juan solo te quiero decir que admiro tu ortografía, la verdad yo no soy tan malo en ese asunto pero si me fallan algunas cosas, ¿podrías decirme algunos consejos o reglas para mejorar mi ortografía?, en fin es para el bien común de la wiki, saludos. Sangheilihereje 03:11 17 dic 2011 (UTC) Preguntas Hola juan, note que hiciste varias preguntas en el blog y pense en respondertelas aqui. 1)- ¿Por qué hay errores en cuanto al tema tiempo-espacio (quizás es un error mío)? Con lo anterior lo digo porque en Halo 2, cuando Miranda Keyes retira el Índice y sucede toda la explicación del Arca, John-117 llega a la Tierra y a la mañana siguiente el Inquisidor, Johnson y Keyes están ya allí (en la Tierra). RE: Halo 3 ocurrio varios días, casi un mes despúes de Halo 2, no se sabe como fue que llegaron antes, pero quiza 343 >Guilty Spark los llevo, recordemos que tiene teletransportadores. 2)- ¿Qué es lo que sucede con la nave Forerunner que activó el Arca? Nunca más se vio después de que cruzara el Arca. RE: 'Se desconoce, toda la flota fue destruida, quiza ella con el resto de la flota, o se destruyo junto con el arca. Igualmente, con una o con otra, se destruyo XD. 3)- ¿Por qué Johnson muere en Halo: CE cuando se llega al centro de comando de la Truth and Reconciliation, y luego aparece vivo de nuevo? (creo que es un Easter Egg). RE: Johnson aparece muchas veces no-canonicamente, esa es una de ellas. Las unicas en las que aparece canonicamente son en el nivel Halo y 343 Guilty Spark. 4)- En el nivel El Arca de Halo 3 hay un momento en que John debe activar un puente para que los humanos pasen por él, y hay unos tres Scorpions además de dos o tres Warthogs; ¿qué pasó con esos Warthogs, ya que después de atravesar el muro solo hay uno? RE: Los 3 warthogs salen. El primero esta huyendo y te lo encuentras al salir el muro, los otros 2 salen junto con el Scorpion, uno se queda atras y no sale hasta que llega el scarab, y el otro se va en cuanto se abre el muro y lo destruyen, pero si te das prisa lo veras. 5)- A Johnson no lo matan posteriormente a la activación del Arca; ¿why? RE: Por que necesitaban un humano para activar el Arca, por eso verdad lo mato, y durante el ataque de los floods los flood no lo pueden infectar por su sindrome de boren. 6)- En el nivel de Halo: CE 343 Guilty Spark hay varias cosas sospechosas para mí: en la entrada de esa gran estructura ocurren disparos antes de que el jugador pueda entrar; el ascensor llega arriba apenas uno entra al recinto. RE: Si te das prisa veras que son rifles y magnums disparando mientras vuelan (WTF!) solo duran 3 segundos. pero tomando un arajo los veras. Segun la historia los disparos son para que john crea que hay fuerzas de la UNSC, para llevarlo a una trampa flood, al igual que el ascensor. Saludos y espero haberte ayudado. Nos vemos en el chat o en un blog. [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01]] (Mensajes) 03:54 26 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Bueno, es una lastima de que ya no vayas a editar tanto en halopedia, pero al menos te vere en 31 minutos. Por cierto, que fue lo que ha pasado, me conecto y veo varias alarmas en HRC, cosas horribles sobre halopedia, que halopedia se eesta llendo a la merda, etc, y algo sobre peleas. Que ha pasado? [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 18:19 15 ene 2012 (UTC) Páginas Sobre eso estaba apunto de hacer las páginas que me faltaron: Cleveland y Vieja Cleveland pero vi que ya las hisiste y me ahorraste trabajo xDD [[User:Spartan-0115|'0115']] 34px (Talk Me) 21:22 1 feb 2012 (UTC)